13 Ways To Die
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: The deaths of the 13 Captains of Sereitei. Character death everywhere


I own not a thing. So here are the deaths of original Captains, (along with hints of a few others here and there) and I'm starting from 13 and working my way to 1.

1234

**13. Captain Jushiro Ukitake died with honor.**

The captain of the 13th division had seen many deaths, and had often commented on his own, saying he hoped his death would not be from his disease. And then after a few minutes of silence he would laugh saying he could hear Kaien's voice scolding him for being an idiot. In the end it was not the Tuberculosis that killed him, but it was an Arrancar, three Arrancars to be exact. He fought nobly and died with a smile as he rested in the arms of his two faithful assistants. It is said his final words were along the lines of, "Ah, now I can finally stop coughing."

**12. Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi did not die alone.**

No one knows what caused the collapse of Mayuri's laboratory, but everyone admits to their surprise that Mayuri _allowed_ himself to die in that incident, when others are sure he could have escaped if he wanted to. They say a few days before his death Mayuri had offhandedly made the comment how he had almost completed his research and seemed sad by that news. On another note, as the laboratory was collapsing all around Mayuri, one person is reported to have been seen walking boldly into the danger to stand by his side, and that was his daughter Nemu Kurotsuchi. One of the 12th squad members swears he saw Mayuri allowing Nemu to sit at his side with her hands and head on his lap, just before the Captains lab blew sky high.

**11. Captain Kenpachi Zaraki died in the arms of Yachiru Kusajishi.**

Yachiru was a mother herself when the captain of the 11th squad finally died. Zaraki had been sliced open at the gut, and smiled ruefully as he felt his life slipping away. Yachiru hummed a sweet song for her, "Ken-chan," and before he died removed his jacket and placed it on her own shoulders. Zaraki, for the first time since anyone had met him, allowed himself to smile kindly (a smile that for once, bore no blood lust) at Yachiru and simply allowed himself to pass on cradled in the arms of the little girl he had raised.

**10. Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya died looking very young.**

Hitsugaya had chased off probably a hundred enemies that day, and on top of that, all on his own. He was not so young anymore, he had grown tall, and filled out rather nicely. His face was strong, and attractive which led to him gaining many adamant followers. But, the enemies in the end had been too much, and on the cliffs of a snow covered Sereitei he collapsed covered in his own blood. His vice-captain found him as he lay dying and pulled him in her arms. The woman had always been very motherly over the young man, even if she'd detest the thought of being mistaken for his actual mother, and when she found him her cry broke the heart of anyone who heard it. She cradled the man no longer a boy in her arms and sobbed in his white hair, running her loving hands over his face and through the locks of white hair. He'd opened up weary eyes then and looked sadly at his vice-captain and gently scolded her for getting so upset. Hitsugya smiled at her and curled into her embrace calling her his dearest friend, and thanking her for the warmth she provided. And as his face relaxed into death, Rangiku Matsumoto couldn't help but remember the tiny little boy who she had first met a long time ago.

**9. Captain Kaname Tosen died a new man.**

True to his word, Sajin Komamura helped Tosen find the correct path once more. Komamura had died in showing the Tosen the correct path, so the forever grateful man made sure not to waste his friend's gift of a second choice. Tosen did many years of repenting, and never seemed quite the same again when he joined back up with the Gotei-13. He was constantly thankful of his friends who still believed him an honorable man, whose belief in justice had only wavered just a bit. When there had been another treachery in Sereitei, Tosen made sure everyone knew he would not be making the same mistake again by using his blade to stop these traitors instead of supporting them. He died in that manner, and had smiled as he died, thinking it would be wonderful if he could meet his friend Komamura again.

**8. Captain Shunsui Kyoraku died surrounded by flowers.**

Nanao Ise had found her Captain under the sakura trees, face completely relaxed as the flowers fell all around him. Kyoraku had been injured from a previous battle, and against Unohana's ordered, the man had wanted to go outside and rest under the sakura trees and soak in some sun, and allow his thoughts to go back and think of his friend Ukitake who died years before. He had closed his eyes, for what had been thought was a nap, but in truth he died a few minutes later from an infection caused from his wound. Nanao had commented at his funeral he looked exceptionally calm and happy that day, and more like the man she knew when Captain Ukitake had been alive.

**7. Captain Sajin Komamura died feeling complete.**

Since Tosen's betrayal Komamura had made himself a secret promise; that he would help his friend find the path of justice once again. Since then Komamura worked hard to improve, and no longer hid his face. And when that day came where they finally stormed Aizen's stronghold, Komamura found himself in a duel with Tosen, one that involved blades, and wit. And just as Komamura had helped his friend understand his feelings, an Arrancar had lunged to take care of Tosen before he rejoined with the other Gotei-13. Komamura who had come all this way to save Tosen, did not plan to lose him now and took the attack full on. He died almost instantly, the last thing he saw was Tosen's anguished face. "Promise me old friend you…you will never allow your eyes to be cl-clouded again…" Komamura had whispered, and died with a smile on his bloodied muzzle as Tosen promised to never stray from his path again. Komamura never looked so happy in his life as he had in that moment of death.

**6. Captain Byakuya Kuchiki died keeping a promise.**

Byakuya had been very confused at the emotions that stung at his heart the day Renji Abarai saved his life at the cost of his own. Renji's body was crushed from the waist down, and he had coughed and whispered that his Captain shouldn't be so careless with his life. "You can't die…and leave Rukia alone without…a…a family again. You can't die until she's got…a family of her own…promise…" Renji had whispered clutching his Captain's robes. Byakuya had kneeled down then and placed a hand on Renji's tattooed face, and looked him right in the eye, and promised he would not die until Ruika had a family of her own. Renji had smiled up at his Captain, had called him a good friend, and then gave one last choking sputtering breath before his life gave out completely. Byakuya Kuchiki realized that the bitterness he felt that day, was because he indeed had treasured Renji as a friend. Byakuya kept his promise and died long after Rukia and Ichigo had their third child. Byakuya had been very proud to be able to keep at least one promise to someone.

**5. Captain Sosuke Aizen died at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki.**

In all honesty Aizen had not been surprised that it was Ichigo that ended his life. Aizen had merely chuckled in his death, pleased that he had managed to get so far. Aizen didn't get all he wanted done, but he had managed to change a whole society, and Aizen took that fact to the grave with him with pride.

**4. Captain Retsu Unohana died helping another.**

She had been in the process of healing another injured shinigami when several Menos Grande had attacked her. She held her own, and would have survived if she hadn't been protecting the fallen shinigami at her feet. But she refused to leave someone in need of help and in the end was found lying leaned up against a tree taking very shallow long breaths. It had been Zaraki who uncharacteristically scooped her up with tender care and carried her back to Sereitei all the while scolding her for being weak and pathetic, just like her squad. The woman had laughed her sweet laugh and batted her long pretty eyelashes at that. She smiled gracefully and apologized, "I'm sorry Captain Zaraki…I'll be more careful next time. But I am truly glad for your help…I don't think I could have gotten back on my own." However there was no next time, for the next moment she had rest her head gently on his broad shoulder and died a moment later. Ironically enough, the only one who could have saved Captain Unohana from death, would have been herself.

**3. Captain Gin Ichimaru died sorry.**

No one remembers who ended Gin's life, but they do remember he had looked…relieved as he collapsed on the desert sands covered in his blood. He had held out his hand for his childhood friend Matsumoto, and looked horribly sad, even though he was smiling. "Ran…I'm sorry…" he had whispered as she took his hand, her blue eyes filled with tears. He had smiled his fox like grin, face filled with a bitter sad turmoil, and died holding his long time friend's hand. He had been utterly, horribly...sorry.

**2. Captain Shaolin Fon (Soifon) died smiling.**

Soifon was known for her angry attitude. She was known for her dour face. She was known for her special forces being truly amazing. She was known for many things, but one of those things was not for smiling. No one knew what a sweet little smile she had except for her teacher.And in the end it was her teacher who saw her last smile as Soifon dropped down alongside her dying men. She had looked so beautiful in that moment of death.

**1. Captain Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai did NOT die of old age.**

At least the older man could take that into some odd form of comfort. He did not die to some rising punk either, or fall victim to someone's foul plot. In the end of it all Yamamoto chose to die. He'd been around a long time. He'd seen the death of many Captains, as well as the rise of new ones, he'd seen the treachery of three Captains whom he would never forget, and he'd even witnessed some humans who even stormed in and changed the whole of Sereitei. So in the end it was the old man who decided he had held onto his life long enough and it was Just time to let it go. So in the end Captain Shegekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai died exactly how he wanted to.


End file.
